


To be honest...

by baosjk89



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baosjk89/pseuds/baosjk89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this thinking of schweiski, their situation past, present and future. <br/>It's a mix of feelings and not a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be honest...

I was so happy.   
And didn't know, my love.   
I did everything I wanted.   
I confess my pain.   
And it was so real, and yet I lived in fantasy afraid of hurting you.

We had so much love   
You used to hug me so tight  
I loved you and you were always with me   
Wherever I go

And now, silence   
And what will come, will tell.   
Because only on your side, under your roof   
I will feel happy again

And now, it's over.   
What will become of us?   
I have to wait.  
And time will pass.  
While anxious I wait for an answer, that might never arrive.

Things are so   
And what it will be, will be  
To be honest, my remedy is to know that you have loved me  
But do not think, please   
That I cannot tell   
That love is all that you felt while I was away from you

And now my love?   
Can you hold me as it once was?  
I adore you and I will carry the memory of us with me wherever I go.

Time will pass and everything will work out for both of us.   
I know things will be fine.   
Until then, my remedy is to love and love you.

 


End file.
